Task Force 282
Task Force 282 Task Force 282 is the codename for a South American special military unit which was formed to fight Cobra and the Red Shadows. This group was formed as a result of unprecedented cooperation between Brazil, Argentina, Chile and other South American nations as a result of attacks by the Red Shadows on various nations, including Peru, Chile, Uruguay and Santalla as well as Cobra activity in Brazil in particular. The formation of the task-force led to the creation of the South American Military Cooperation Organisation (SAMCO), which aimed to drive up standards of training and promote regional cooperation. Initially, the unit comprised 20 operators mostly recruited from Argentina and Brazil, with four Chileans. Following a series of clashes between Cobra troops and military forces in Colombia and Ecuador, those two nations, along with Uruguay and Peru, contributed more finances to the group as well as new members. In 1996, however, the other nations began to have doubts about the task-force and its commander, El General, after the deaths of five operators during a confrontation with the Headhunters narco-terrorists. This lead to the country's threatening to withdraw support shuld there be further failures. That situation wasn't helped by the death of a Brazilian intelligence officer at the hands of The Coil during a mission to extract him. Despite the deaths of nine members since the unit was founded, the task-force has been successful in battling Cobra, capturing more than twenty high-level operatives - including the commander of Cobra South America, Werewolf - and several dozen low-level gunmen. Two other high-ranking members - Black Vulture and Flying Scorpion - were killed in a mission which led to the deaths of 282 members Pegasus and Sureshot and the serious injuring of Leontor and Tigor, who were forced to retire due to their injuries. Key Personnel El Coronel, later El General - CO Glenda - Argentine helicopter pilot Shimik - Argentine scout Manleh - Argentine paratrooper and senior NCO Topson - Argentine communications specialist Redmack - American intelligence specialist SOS - Argentine medic Condor - Brazilian paratrooper Sparta - Brazilian intelligence specialist Estopim - Chilean grenadier Stories Heroic Commandos War of the Red Shadows Scalped The Kill Zone Notes TF 282 is named as a homage to TF 141 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. I created a joint unit to put the South American exclusives in as I didn't like the idea of only a few characters forming two units, one each from Brazil and Argentina. It was only later that I found the idea of Brazil and Argentina cooperating in such a way was highly unlikely in real life. I also only found out in 2015, after doing a comprehensive translation of all the filecards on YoJoeBrazil.com, that there are more Brazilian exclusive characters than I realised - since more than 90% of the Brazilian figures are not the same characters as the figures in the US, even when the names are the same. In the cases of some, even figures of the same US character in different decos are different characters! Barbecue V1 and 'Slaughter's Marauders Barbecue' are two different people, as a Lowlight and Marauders Lowlight! Some figures aren't even on the same sides, since Snake Eyes V2 is 'Werewolf' the commander of Cobra and HEAT-Viper v2 is a good guy called 'Green Ray'! As a result of that, and my own unhappiness with the TF282 name, I began developing a plot to have TF282 replaced with a Brazilian dominated unit named 'Action Commandos'. I created Cohete (Rocket), Espada (Sword), Oso (Bear), Hacha (Axe), Escudo (Shield), Resaca (Undertow), Tirador (Shooter), Montana (Mountain) and Martillo (Hammer) to fill a couple of gaps in the line-up, replace a couple of dead or retired characters and to act as red shirts for 'The War of the Red Shadows'. In practice, none of them died in War, since I ended up dropping planned scenes between TF282 and the Red Shadows, in favour of the Washington DC assault, as the story was getting long. So instead, I decided to kill several of them off in Scalped. I decided some of the Brazilian exclusives could be Chilean since the Brazilian filecards don't give real names or birthplaces. The Argentine cards also lack birthplaces. See Also List of Task Force 282 personnel Category:Organisations